


Isle of Flightless Worms

by suicider00m



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We find our worth in being worms and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isle of Flightless Worms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



> I was drunk when I wrote this
> 
> inspired by marsakat/teeentyonepilots 's wormler thing

“tYLER!!1!”

tyjo squirmed over to where jash was. “yis jishwuawuawua???????”

“wE ARe WorWMS!?!?!!?!?!??!!!”

“noooooooooooooooooooo” 

tyHOE screamed, but no one heard. 

because he was a worm.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
